In general, a clothes dryer is a device that can dry laundry by blowing heated air generated by a heater to the interior of a drum to evaporate moisture contained in the laundry.
Clothes dryers may be classified as an exhaust type clothes dryer and a condensing type clothes dryer depending on whether humid air which has passed through the drum after drying the laundry circulates.
In some cases when users dry a target dry item, the users do not introduce the target dry item into a drum up to an allowable maximum capacity of the drum. This corresponds to a case where a volume of the drum may not be effectively used.
In dryers, energy and time which are expended in drying a unit mass of wet target dry items may be about 5% to 10% more in a case where approximately half of the drum is filled with the wet target dry items compared to a case where the drum is filled to its maximum capacity with the wet target dry items. This can occur because when high-temperature dry air that is input through a drum inlet passes by a piece of clothing, a flow of non-effective air that contributes little to nothing to an actual drying operation may be formed. This effect may be referred to as a bypass effect for convenience.